


The Things We Do, In The Name Of Love (Unrequited)

by Moonwitted



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Death, Death of a loved one, Mystery, Other, Unrequited Love, unknown cause of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwitted/pseuds/Moonwitted
Summary: Amos and Anissa are siblings. Amos is best friends with Prince Everwynn and close friends with Wynns wife, Prudence. Anissa hates the princess and wants her gone so she can marry Wynn. Amos didn’t think she’d be stupid enough to try this - regicide.Amos and Solmi are left behind to pick up the pieces; Solmi is determined to find out what finally made their sister snap, in hopes that it will lead to the truth behind Anissa's madness.
Kudos: 2





	1. What She Did For "Love"

Dinner with the court at Neverwinter Palace is in full swing; lords and ladies and other courtiers dressed in their winter regalia sit on either side of a long table, with the Lord King of Neverwinter, his sister Corrypta, and his heir, Wynn, seated at the head of the table. Slightly to the left and behind the Kings chair stands Solmi Falleron, Friend to Wynn and currently charged with making sure the three royals in attendance are not served poisoned food with the use of a set of charms enchanted with  **detect poison** .

Suddenly, a commotion at the front of the room. The doors slam open to reveal Solmi’s older half-brother, Amos, who looks panicked. 

“Forgive our intrusion, Majesty, but we have uncovered a traitor in the court!” He exclaims, his usually calm and collected voice, shaking and distraught. In his hand he clutches several papers, and a journal. 

Wynn stands from his chair, and beckons to Amos, who rushes over and kneels before the king, who motions for him to rise - but Amos is unable. He meets the Kings eyes, his face a painting of sorrow and shock. Solmi has never seen her brother like this before, and it troubles her. 

“Speak, Lord Falleron. Tell us of this traitor,” The king says, voice commanding. He sounds calm, but from her position behind him, Solmi can see that his hands grip the armrests of the chair, his knuckles white.

“Your majesty,” Amos chokes, tears in his eyes. Wynn immediately kneels next to him, concern visible on his face, and rests a hand on Amos’ arm. Amos continues, voice rough and shaking-

“We discovered plans in the apartments of our sister, Anissa Falleron - plans to commit regicide.”

Gasps rise from the courtiers , and the king raises a hand to silence them before they can start a fuss.

“Pray tell, Lord Falleron, where  _ is  _ your sister?” Asks the Kings sister, Corrypta, from her seat on the right of the king.

Before he can even open his mouth, another commotion from the door - a woman yelling, telling guards to  _ unhand her, this instant _ .

Solmi would recognize this voice anywhere, and she blinks back angry tears as her older sister, Anissa , is dragged into the room by two burly guards women. Solmi can feel herself trembling, rage threatening to boil over and melt her practiced control. 

From behind her, three more guards take their places by the king, crossbows at the ready. One of them, a curly haired lieutenant named Miriam, nudges Solmi and nods for her to stand with her brother. Solmi does as she’s told, unsheathing her sword as she takes a guard stance behind her brother and the prince. From the corner of her eye, she sees Wynn’s ears twitch, and his mouthed  _ thank you _ to her. She nods ever so slightly, before returning her attention to her sister, who is making a scene in the doorway. 

“-Wynn, darling,  _ you know me _ , I would  _ never  _ try something this silly,” a giggle bubbles up from her, and it becomes clear to Amos and Solmi at the same time - Anissa has finally lost it. They move at the same time, Amos jumping to his feet and Solmi sliding into a fighting stance, both ready for a fight. Anissa is babbling nonsense now, and Solmi and Amos exchange a confused look. 

“We’re going to get married, remember? And that  _ whore _ will die out in the wilds like she should!”

At that remark, Wynn is out of his seat, with a  **misty step** taking him right in front of her face, pure rage in his eyes.

“ _ You will rot in the dungeons for the rest of your miserable days, Anissa.”  _ he spits, and the guards pick her up from the floor, where they had forced her to kneel, and drag her, screaming and laughing, down the corridor and into the depths of castles

As soon as she is out of hearing, Wynn shuts the doors of the hall with  **mage hand** , and turns to the rest of the room. 

“This is not to leave this hall,” the king says quietly, calling the attention of the court back to himself. 

The court, minus Amos and Wynn, are sworn to secrecy in blood.

_ Two weeks later, Anissa is found dead in her cell. The cause of death is undetermined; her siblings, Amos and Solmi, do not mourn for her. _


	2. The Love She Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Poma Lomelo examines the corpse of the woman she loved.
> 
> A hobgoblin woman stands over the dissected corpse of Anissa A. Falleron, whose skin, muscles and other entrails are laying in a heap next to her skeleton. She's wearing the white lab coat of a doctor. Her glasses fall down the bridge of her nose, and she yanks off the gore-covered gloves she's wearing, throwing them on the counter in irritation, re-adjusts her glasses, and walks across the room to sit at her desk. She’s trembling. There was nothing more to be learned from Anissa's body, and Poma finally lost control, ripping the muscles from the bones of her beloved, screaming her fury and pain into the air of the soundproofed room.

_A hobgoblin woman stands over the dissected corpse of Anissa A. Falleron, whose skin, muscles and other entrails are laying in a heap next to her skeleton. She's wearing the white lab coat of a doctor. Her glasses fall down the bridge of her nose, and she yanks off the gore-covered gloves she's wearing, throwing them on the counter in irritation, re-adjusts her glasses, and walks across the room to sit at her desk. She’s trembling. There was nothing more to be learned from Anissa's body, and Poma finally lost control, ripping the muscles from the bones of her beloved, screaming her fury and pain into the air of the soundproofed room._

Doctor Poma Lomelo sighed. They had examined Anissa’s body carefully. The force used to snap her neck was considerably more than what was required - and as such, she and her colleagues had come to the conclusion that the dragon who had taken her form had also been the one to kill her. It was the only _logical_ explanation. 

Perhaps what ever had driven Anissa to madness had also had its grip on the dragon. Perhaps someone had been able to modify the spell **shatter** to work specifically on blood vessels and veins, or targeted to burst the heart. Perhaps that _thing,_ that ailment that so plagued Anissa, somehow lured or possibly _connected_ the dragon to her. Perhaps it was all coincidence. There were too many _perhapses_ in this case, more than she could list; far too many for her comfort - Poma _hated_ “perhapses”. 

In addition, her cousins _and brother_ had been in on the plan, and they all had almost _died._ This is what they get for working with chaotic-evil, Poma thought to herself, venomously. Her eyes burned with rage, and her assistants scurried out of the room, feeling the anger radiating from her. 

Hearing their hasty retreat startled her back into the real world. There was a reason she had stopped working with her cousins, she tells herself, as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. 

Everything about Poma was unusual, and that seemed to be the one requirement for being a part of Wyn’s court. A hobgoblin, she stood at 5’6”, with red-gold hair that hit just past her shoulders. Despite- or perhaps _in spite of -_ both of her parents being the stereotype “big bad hobgoblin”, Poma had decided to become a doctor, and had originally dedicated her life to healing and medicine. After five years of being a regular doctor, she’d become sick of the looks she saw in peoples eyes when they realized their doctor was - _gasp -_ a hobgoblin. She’d gone back to school, studied the process of autopsies, worked with corpses of near every species, and finally, on a cold winter day thirteen years ago, she received a letter from the Golden Prince himself. 

_Doctor Lomelo,_

He wrote.

_Recently, a member of the court brought your unusual circumstances to our attention. A hobgoblin doctor is quite unusual, a fact of which i’m sure you’re more than aware of. We also understand you’ve now gone into the studies of what happens after death._

_As such, we would be pleased to invite you to join us in our court, and become the apprentice to the Royal Coroner ( it is far past time he accepted that he is not the young man he once was. )_

_It would be our absolute pleasure to house you here in the castle, and provide you with whatever you may need to complete your studies._

_We look forward to your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Everwynn Allegra_

_Heir to the throne of Neverwinter_

Poma had jumped on the opportunity, of course. Her family, already disapproving of her career choices, was even less pleased than they had been when she announced her decision to become a doctor (one night over dinner, with her parents, her brother Sera and their cousins, Ylrick, Echna and Almet.) Her mother had nearly flipped a table onto her, but her father - though disapproving in his own way - had rested a hand on his wife's arm and said, quietly, _perhaps she can change how the rest of the world sees us._

She would, one day. But for now, she had the mysterious murder of the Lady Anissa, who had been slowly but surely losing her sanity over the past couple of years. And this was not the kind of case she could just brush off. She’d visited her idiot brother and their idiot cousins in the hospital wing. Her brother, Sera, had his bones **shattered** by the wizard Evelyn Riverwood, a companion of the Princess’s, and he was lucky to be alive. 

“You could have _died.”_ She had shouted at him, gripping his wrist hard enough to hear the newly healed bones creaking. “Actually, no, you _should_ have died! I almost wish you had! After all the Prince and Princess have done for us? After all _I’ve_ done for you?”

“She was _your_ best friend. She came to me knowing you would never help her get what she wanted-” he protested, trying to carefully twist out of her grip.

“ _I would never commit treason.”_ she’d growled, then dropped his hand and stormed out of the room, coming back in a moment later to spit at him - “you’re not my brother anymore. You’re just another _traitor._ ”

And so had Anissa been. She knew she couldn’t trust Poma _not_ to go to the lord King and his Heir with her plans, and so she’d kept her in the dark. It took all the self control Poma had not to tear her corpse apart when it had ended up on her dissection table, not to scream and punch and cry. But sitting at her desk now, she let herself feel all the rage, all the sorrow.

Anissa had always wanted more power than she would ever have, more power than she - or anyone - could ever dream. It drove her crazy. And even though Poma had seen her scars when she’d first started harming herself - seen her purposely fall, and get hurt, and refuse healing spells, spending the next weeks picking off the scabs from her scrapes and scuffles, she’d never know the extent. Never known that along her arms and legs, on all the skin she covered even on the hottest days of the year, were self inflicted claw marks. 

Poma would have kissed every scar, if Anissa had let her. But now, Anissa would never know she was loved. Maybe in the afterlife, Poma could find her and kiss every scar, every inch of skin. Maybe if she’d tried harder, she could have shown her that she didn’t need a prince, or power, to be happy. 

_I could have made her happy_ , she thought to herself. She forced herself to fill out the autopsy report.

_Patient: Anissa Amalia Falleron_

_Cause of death: undetermined; possible causes - broken neck, burst heart._

_Injuries:_

_1.scarring all over the body, clearly caused by the patient herself; most scarring is old._

  1. _Burst blood vessels, all over the body - appears to be caused by a spell similar to the spell_ ** _shatter_** _, though not identical._
  2. _Snapped neck._
  3. _Hair ripped out of scalp._



  
  


She couldn’t fill out any more, not in this state, and so she left the page for her assistants to fill out. She stood, hung up her lab coat by the door, and left the lab, spelling the door to open only for her assistants. They’d seen her melt into rage at the sight of her friends body - rage, because she was unsurprised that Anissa would try something like this, because she couldn't stop her, because she couldn’t tell her what she’d wanted to say for years - _i love you, Anissa, I love you_. 


End file.
